Truth or Dare
by bsgroxmysox
Summary: The title says it all! Cal and Gillian partake in the ancient tradition of...TRUTH OR DARE! Completely silly story.


**I have no idea what this is! Just popped into my head as I was working on ideas for a different story. **

**Don't own Lie to Me, blah, blah, frakking blah blah. **

* * *

"Ok your turn." He regarded her over his glass. Gillian twirled her own tumbler elegantly, twisting her wrist in different directions, liquid almost spilling over the top of the glass.

"Truth."

"Who was your first time with?"

"My first time?" Her soft laugh floated towards him, interrupted only by her taking another swig of the harsh alcohol. "Are you afraid to actually say it, Cal?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. You've known me long enough to know that." Her knowing smile grew exponentially when she realised he was indeed having difficulty saying the words. "Fine, who did you lose your virginity to, Foster?"

"Carlton Marks."

"Carlton Marks? That's not really someone's name is it? And you slept with him?" He paused, a look of pure disgust stuck on his face. "I think I may have lost some respect for you just now."

"I was 18 and he was very respectful and nice."

"Respectful and nice? Is that code for now out of the closet?" Her face told him everything he needed to know and now it was his turn to laugh. In contrast to her soft giggle, he bellowed loudly, his chuckles echoing off the four walls of his office.

"Shut up, Cal. Anyway, it's your turn. Truth or Dare?" He snorted one last time before downing the remainder of his drink and bringing the glass down to the desk in a noisy clatter.

"Dare."

"I dare you to be nice to Loker for the rest of the week."

"No! Gillian come on I'm sorry I laughed about Carlson-"

"Carlton."

"Whatever. Not Loker. Please. I'll be nice to you for the rest of the week, deal?"

"No deal, Cal. You chose dare."

"That's the worst dare I've ever heard, can't believe you wasted a dare on something like that." He continued to mumble his objections as he poured them both a fresh drink. Instead of returning to his chair behind his desk he took the seat nearest her, wearing a childish pout.

"Truth or dare?" He asked, still scowling at this new punishment she had issued him.

"Truth." She didn't want to risk a dare with the mood he was in now. His head turned towards her, eyes gleaming with mischief. She almost choked on her drink at seeing such a powerful look aimed at her.

"Have you ever had any sexual fantasies about someone you work with?"

She only ever played this game with him to unwind after a stressful day. They spent so much time trying to see the truth or deception in everyone else and not in each other, that it was nice to forget the line every now and then. Only now did she remember why they didn't play it more often; he always stepped too far over the line.

"Cal..." She reprimanded him, her tone warning and her eyes clearly telling him to back off. Of course he was having none of it.

"So who is it then? Is it someone here? Oh Christ, don't tell me it's someone from the Pentagon. They were all at least twice your age!"

"Drop it, Cal. Besides, you only get to ask one question. It's your turn. Truth or dare?" She could see in his eyes he didn't want to leave the subject. He wanted to push her, make her yell at him for prying but ultimately he would at least find out what he wanted to know. His indecision only lasted a few seconds, enough to make her panic that he would continue with his questioning.

"Truth." She released a sigh of relief. Her hand suddenly flew up to cover her mouth, knowing she had revealed too much in that one gesture and his cheeky grin let her know he hadn't missed the slip up. _Damn human lie detector_, she thought grumpily to herself.

"Alright, let me think..." She tapped her fingers gently against her chin in an attempt to make Cal nervous, all the while trying to think up an appropriate question to follow his. _Best to play him at his own game_, she thought slyly.

"Ok got it. You sure you want truth?" He nodded his head vigorously in encouragement.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss me?"

His jaw dropped. There was no other way to describe it, Cal Lightman PhD and co-owner of the Lightman Group, foremost deception expert in the world, had his jaw resting in his lap. Gillian leaned back in her chair and smirked in victory. He didn't need to answer her, for once Cal was as easy to read as a book.

"Guess that makes it my turn now." This was the part she was dreading. If she said truth, he would ask her the same question. She could read that much from him. If she said dare...then they'd end up somewhere _way_ over their line.

She watched as he straightened in his seat, only to lean forward then, resting his arms on his knees. He reached out to grasp the now empty glass from her grasp and place it beside his on the desk. Their faces were mere meters apart now and her tongue instinctively darted out to moisten her suddenly parched lips. She could feel his breath hot against her face as he finally asked the question.

"Truth or dare?"

**Please review! My crazy mind needs to know what you thought of this mess! :D**


End file.
